The Adventures of Shaymin
by Shaymin144
Summary: The tells the tale of Shaymin the one Pokemorph destined to save two worlds.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Shaymin Chapter 1  
"Get up now you're going to miss the bus!" Mom says in a hurried and worried tone.  
A single human is asleep on the couch dressed in a cheerleading suit and a white and red jacket that has Kevin emblazoned on the front left breast. Kevin gets up rubbing his eyes groggily before his mom helps him up and out the door.  
"No more watching TV in the morning" Kevin says whilst yawning.  
Kevin begins a slow leisurely walk towards his bus stop. The time is 6:20 just at the first mornings light. Kevin finally arrives and gets on his bus and heads to school. When he arrives the bus loop its teeming with life due to the fact that most buses just arrived and were dropping off their loads of older teens. Kevin gets off only to be pulled to the side by two security guards wearing white bulky power suit armor with orange visors.  
"What gives?!" Kevin says irritated  
"You're under arrest." One security guard says his voice monotone.  
Kevin follows the guards who have yet to put handcuffs on him for some reason. Once they get out of sight and ear range of other humans one guard jams a needle into Kevin's back. A pink fluid is injected into him knocking him out on the spot. The other guard catches Kevin as he falls. The both walk away a fast pace one guard begins to speak into his headset.  
"We've administered the reactive agent. She should be transformed by the time we get to the base." Says the guard.  
Kevin wakes up his head pounding and his vision blurred. He stands up with little effort as the side effects subside.  
"Good morning Shaymin" A voice says not far from Shaymin's position.  
Shaymin gets a better look at her surroundings. She's in a cage with a solid metal floor and ceiling but bars all around her. Behind the bars stands a cyan haired man wearing a spacesuit.  
"Who are you?" Says Shaymin  
"I am Cyrus leader of Team Galactic." Cyrus says with a smile.  
All of sudden Shaymin could feel the ground shift. They were on a plane over an unrecognizable continent.  
"Where are we?" Shaymin asks.  
"We are over Unova in the Pokémon world." Cyrus says.  
Shaymin falls to ground shocked. She's in the world of the one the most popular Japanese animes.  
"H-how is this possible!?" Shaymin says confused.  
Cyrus does nothing but smirk once more before solid metal bars slide downward encasing the box with protective shielding. Shaymin sits there holding her knees not knowing what to say or do. She just found out she's a Pokémon and she's in the Pokémon world. Shaymin stands up and takes a deep breath.  
"Ok calm down gotta get out of here." Says Shaymin breathing in and out.  
Then Shaymin all of sudden starts thinking more clearly and becomes angry out of complete rage she punches the side of the box which rewards her with a strong electrical shock of 100 voltz.  
"Not smart idea. But I didn't die… Maybe since I'm a Pokémon I inherit the powers and attributes of said Pokémon!" Shaymin says.  
Shaymin starts pounding on the box again only to be shocked over and over.  
"Let me out you stupid spaceman!" Shaymin yells.  
The bars retract after a few more hits revealing a toasty Shaymin.  
"She's wearing a cheerleading outfit doesn't really shout dangerous." A mysterious figure says.  
Shaymin looks down at her reflection in the metal floor. She had a white girls cheerleading outfit on and her jacket no longer said Kevin instead it said Shaymin with a curve under the name. But the biggest kicker was she had two big gracidea flowers on her temples and her eyes were green and oval shaped.  
"Oh my gosh" Shaymin saids covering her mouth with her with her hands.  
"Giovanni trust me this is the chosen Shaymin." Cyrus says to figure.  
Giovanni was wearing a tan suit with the Pokémon Persian at his side.  
"Take her to your base and watch her in the mean time we'll start on the process of dark pokemorphs." Giovanni says walking away.  
The bars slide in place again leaving Shaymin to ponder the recent info. After 2 hours Shaymin got an idea.  
"Since I'm a Pokémon I can use moves." Shaymin said with hope.  
She stands up and focuses hard. After 5 minutes Shaymin's hands start emitting a pink glob of aura. She concentrates harder in hope to learn a move. The jet lands and the box are set on the ground. The metal retracts as well as the bars to reveal Shaymin laying on the ground. Shaymin gets up to see that there are two rows of 5 people in face suits holding up tranq. Guns all pointed at Shaymin. Two of the spacemen come over and drag Shaymin to her feet. They were at a base as Shaymin could see. Shaymin pulls her arms away from the men and all raise their guns at her.  
"You better lower your weapons or so help me." Shaymin says mad.  
"Move subject 0 now!" The grunt says demanding her.  
In a flash Shaymin high kicks one grunt then flips the other. Just as the other grunts shoot their guns Shaymin throws up a pink shield around her body protecting her from the guns darts.  
"Lower your weapons we want her unharmed." Says a scientist who runs out in front of them.  
The guards lower than their guns as Shaymin lowers her shield.  
"Play your cards right and you might live you stupid Pokémon." Says the Scientist.  
Shaymin is escort to decontamination and then a cell which a reinforced glass window. Shaymin notices a bed and after everything that's gone on encourages her to take a nap.  
Shaymin jumps awake to the sounds of gun fire, explosions and Pokémon moves. She gets up and runs to the door of the cell to try and get a better view. This was a bad idea when the explosion causes the door to break and fling itself into Shaymin. She staggers to her feet dazes and hurt from the explosion and door. She begins her walk to the exit. She makes it halfway only to be flown into the wall by another explosion. This time though Shaymin blacks out.

"I've done all I can but I'm not specialized in pokemorphs and she was really beat up. All we can do is wait Officer Jenny." Says a voice.  
"Thank you Nurse Joy. This is certainly weird seeing a Shaymin Pokemorph in Unova. I will work on contacting Professor Rowan. If she wakes up send her Professor Juniper." Says Officer Jenny  
"Of course good luck." Nurse joy says as she and her Audino monitored Shaymin's life signs.  
"I think she'll be fine if we keep her over night. What do you think Audino?" Nurse joy says asking her Pokémon.  
"Audino" Says Audino.  
Shaymin is standing in the middle of complete blackness nothing for miles. She looks around only to see a sole life form. It was another Pokemorph by the looks of it, but this Pokemorph was glowing gold and was wearing tasteful gold and white clothing.  
"Now who are you?" Shaymin asks.  
The Pokemorph turns around.  
"My name is not important right now you must go and claim the time gears that were taken from our sanctuary. This is your task Shaymin I will contact you again when your mission is complete. I release you to the Pokémon world again fully healed." Says the mysterious Pokémon.  
Shaymin flies up from a comfy hospital bed various tubes and wires detaching from her. Shaymin looks around noticing she wasn't in the base she was in a sort of life support room in a hospital.  
"Where am I?"  
Shaymin gets off the bed and takes off all the remaining wires and tubes. This causes to deliver a deadline beep which makes Nurse Joy run into the room defibrillator ready. She lowers the live saver when she sees Shaymin standing perfectly healthy.  
"Your awake and… well." Nurse Joy says puzzled.  
"Um hi?" Shaymin says nervously.  
"I see your better in any case you have to go visit professor juniper." Nurse joy says handing Shaymin a slip of paper  
"This will show you how to get there."  
"Thanks." Says Shaymin  
"Good luck!" Nurse Joy says while waving.  
Shaymin runs fast till she is far enough then she stuffs the paper in her jacket pocket. As she remembers she has to find the time gears.  
"Where could they be? Ugh can't anything be simple!" Shaymin says  
"Why are you here!?"  
Shaymin turns around to see a black Pokémon with a big tail that is glowing blue.  
"Now what?! Can't I just find the time gears in peace?!" Shaymin says irritated  
"That's why you're here. I'm Zekrom and you are not supposed to be here for another 5 years." Zekrom says.  
"What why?" Shaymin asks.  
"It doesn't matter you're here now and that's what matters. I am the temporary holder of the time gears." Zekrom explains.  
"Sweet can I have the time gears?" Shaymin asks.  
"You must beat me in a fight first." Zekrom says.  
Zekrom lands and poses to fight. Shaymin just stands there till Zekrom does a forward roundhouse kick slamming Shaymin through a tree. Shaymin shrugs it off and tackles Zekrom. Zekrom decides to end the battle by using a weak slash on Shaymin. Shaymin summons her shield blocking it and then punching Zekrom in the face.  
"Enough!" Zekrom shouts.  
Shaymin stops.  
"You're much stronger then Arceus predicted. Take the time gears"  
6 blue gears with strange inscriptions form around Zekrom. The 6 gears rise then disperse flowing into Shaymin.  
"What just happened?" Shaymin asked.  
"I gave you the time gears your first artifact weapon." Zekrom.  
Zekrom summons a portal and starts to step through it.  
"Wait!" Shaymin says putting her hand out.  
"What do I do now!?"  
Zekrom doesn't move an inch but tells Shaymin her next objective.  
"Get to the Sinnoh region. I assume you can't fly yet so take the next flight out." Zekrom says.  
And with that Zekrom takes his leave which left Shaymin with yet another task.  
"This is going a long day." Shaymin says as she trudges to the place on paper Nurse Joy gave her.  
Shaymin arrives at what looks to be a nice vacation mansion home. She knocks on the door when it opens a lady brunette wearing a lab coat opens the door.  
"Oh my Nurse Joy was right you are a sight." Says the lady.  
"You must Professor Juniper. I'm Shaymin or so I'm called." Shaymin said introducing herself.  
"Come in Shaymin." Juniper says ushering the Pokemorph through the doorway.  
"Please follow me."  
Professor Juniper leads Shaymin in what appears to be a lab inside the mansion. It was very welcoming with the warm air and nice carpet.  
"What is this place?" Shaymin asks.  
Professor Juniper turns around and explains to Shaymin what she plans to do.  
"This is my lab where I exam and treat any Pokémon. I just want to exam you if you don't mind. It's very rare to see a different region Pokémon in Unova."  
"Only if you can get me a plane to the Sinnoh region then you can do whatever to me." Shaymin says.  
Professor Juniper does some minor tests on Shaymin before calling in a plane.  
"I got your tests and it's astonishing! You are completely different from any Shaymin let only any Pokemorph! It's amazing! I must thank you for letting me examine you!" Juniper says happily.  
"The pleasure is all mine! It was nice to meet someone who makes sense." Shaymin says  
"A public plane should be arriving on the docks soon. I'll drive you down there." Juniper says.  
"Thank you." Shaymin says  
Once they arrive at the dock they say there goodbye but not before Professor Juniper adds in a warning.  
"I should warn you that people in regions don't know about Pokemorphs to them it's a rumor. I think it would be best to hide your flowers." Juniper warns.  
"Thanks for the warning and goodbye." Shaymin says  
Professor Juniper drives off leaving Shaymin with a few minutes to spare. Shaymin puts the hoodie portion of her jacket on and waits for the plane to land. Once it lands Shaymin rushes on and gets a seat in the back with a window. If it was a private flight Shaymin would be tempted to try and learn to do more with her powers, but because the flight was public she didn't want to scare anyone. The plane ride went without a hitch except for a few minor incidents with some kids and her hoodie almost being torn off. Shaymin steps off the plane only to faint on the spot her head begins to hurt and she starts to hear things.  
"Come to the alley"  
Shaymin follows the orders her headache subsiding. There in the alley was another Pokemorph this one was white and red and it appeared to be a girl.  
"Hello Shaymin"


	2. Chapter 2

The Pokemorph in addition to the red and white styled clothing had two long thin red wings on each side of its back.  
"I assume you're here to relay Arceus's message?" Shaymin asks.  
"No I'm here to take you to Arceus. I'm Latias by the way." Latias says.  
Latias without word summons a red portal which she and Shaymin steps through. When Shaymin arrives on the other side she sees that she is a wide hallway with many doors, a red carpet leading down to a white throne, and display cases against the wall.  
"Where are we?" Shaymin asks looking around.  
"The Hall of origins it's where all legendaries live, I'll leave you to Arceus." Latias says disappearing in a flash.  
A figure wearing white clothing and a white cape with a gold ring thing on its back comes out of a room right of the throne.  
"Well well if it isn't Shaymin." Says the mysterious Pokemorph.  
"I assume your Arceus." Shaymin says.  
"Indeed I am we have much to talk about and-." Arceus is cut off by another Pokemorph in purple clothing and a long purple tail running into the room.  
"Arceus they have them! Team Galactic" Says the Pokemorph.  
"What's going on? Team Galactic has who?!" Shaymin asks panicked.  
"Shaymin Team Galactic has your friends." Arceus says.  
Shaymin says nothing more but turns to the exit, but she is stopped by Arceus.  
"I can't let you do it." Arceus says grabbing her arm.  
"I don't care they are my friends! I will save them no matter what!" Shaymin says pulling her arm away.  
"Let me finish. I can't let you do it without a little help first." Arceus says his tone firm.  
Arceus's hand glow gold and so does Shaymin. After a few minutes he lets go.  
"I gave you the ability to fly and the location of your friends. I will rally the other legendaries and tell them most of us aren't allowed to intervene with your destiny. But we can nudge you into the right direction." Arceus explains.  
Two giant Skymin wings form from gold particles on Shaymin's back.  
"Thank you." Shaymin says running off.  
Shaymin jumps off the edge of the island flying into the direction of the base.  
Shaymin arrives at the base only to be greeted with Pokémon moves. She avoids them and flies straight into the base not even caring. She throws up her Aura shields and follows the guards toward her goal. She arrives at the Lab with her luck there are no guards. Shaymin closes the doors and barricades them the best she could. She begins her search for her friends. After 10 minutes she comes find them in pods asleep. Shaymin takes each of her friends out one by one and leans them against the wall.  
"Alaina, Giackobe, Pinky, Michael wake up!" Shaymin pleads.  
It was too late they were all undergoing the final phase of becoming a Pokemorph. All four friends were gaining the special additions and clothing. Shaymin saw this and struggled to find a way to reverse it. She knocked over glass vials and equipment trying to find a cure but to no avail. While she was doing that her friends they were fully changed. Alaina was an Eevee, Giackobe was a Zorua, Pinky was a Keldeo, and Michael was a Charmander. One by one they all start to wake up.  
"Oh my head." Michael says rubbing his head.  
"Michael move your tail away from me... Wait WHY DO YOU HAVE A TAIL?!" Pinky yells.  
"Why do you have a horn!?" Michael yells pointing to Pinkies head which has a tan colored horn on it.  
Alaina was in anyway scared or shocked.  
"OMG I'M AN EEVEE!" Alaina screams at the top of her lungs overjoyed.  
"Ow don't yell so loud!" Giackobe says rubbing his head.  
"Do I have anything on my head?" Giackobe asks.  
"You got ears bro." Michael says answering the question.  
"Oh…" Giackobe says.  
Everyone is silent till Shaymin returns from her search. Once she sees them awake she drops stops.  
"You're all awake!" Shaymin cries.  
"Kevin is that you?" Giackobe asks.  
"It's Shaymin and yes! I'm glad you guys are ok!" Shaymin says.  
Both Pinky and Alaina jump up and hug Shaymin. While the guy's just pat her back.  
"We need to get out of here! Come on" Shaymin says grabbing Alaina's arm.  
Shaymin starts to walk but Alaina pulls her arm away from Shaymin.  
"What are you talking about? Where we going?" Alaina asks.  
"We are going to the Hall of Origins." Shaymin says grabbing Alaina again only to be pulled away.  
"We're not going anywhere with you till you tell us what's going on!" Alaina says.  
Before Shaymin could say anymore a red portal opens up beside the group. Latias comes out of the Portal.  
"Shaymin come on!" Latias says waving her hand to the portal.  
Shaymin looks at Alaina again.  
"I will explain everything if you just follow me. Please!" Shaymin pleads.  
"Fine but if this is some kinda trap you're going to be sorry!" Alaina says stepping through the portal.  
Shaymin and Latias usher the others through the portal. After Latias enters the door to the lab burst open and Cyrus rushes in. He sees Shaymin and yells.  
"Stop her!" Cyrus yells.  
Shaymin jumps through the portal as it closes. Shaymin gets up off the ground and dusts herself off to find that Arceus had spared no time in explaining the situation to her friends.  
"Is everything about business with him?" Shaymin says to Latias.  
"Not always I mean the recreation room was meant for us legendaries as sort of place away from our normal duties and well this prophecy here."  
"Sorry I was born." I grumble  
"Well I'm gonna go to sleep night."  
"Night."  
"Hey shay I should warn you. You might want to wear some form of protection tonight Darkrai likes to um welcome the newcomers in a special way."  
"Um will do?"  
Shaymin walks over to Arceus as her friends walk downstairs.  
"What did you tell them?"  
"I told them everything and that they may never be human again." Arceus says sitting on her throne.  
"This is my entire fault. If never left this world or was even chosen to be the protector this would have never have happened!" Shaymin says sitting on the steps to the throne.  
"Well then everything you have brought to your friends wouldn't have happened either all the happiness or joy you brought them it would all be gone. I mean they are your friends for a reason they saw something in you others didn't and wanted to be a part of that. They wanted to be a part of you."  
Shaymin looks up.  
"I suppose."  
Shaymin stands up.  
"You're good at this."  
"Legendaries age might not be able to age but that doesn't mean they still can't get hurt emotionally."  
"Well anyway I'm gonna head to bed. I want to get up earlier tomorrow to visit someone."  
"Who might that be?" Arceus asks intrigued.  
"I'm going to find my real parents."


End file.
